Humungousaur (Classic)
Humungousaur is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. 'Appearance' Humungousaur is about twelve feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about sixty feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur -like plates on his back, a crest from his forehead and spikes on his tail. Also on his elbows three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. When he grows, his large tail acquires big spikes. Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Humungousaur possesses incredible strength and a thick layer of skin which provides vast resistance to injury. Humungousaur also has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 ft (making him Ben's second largest alien after Way Big). His strength increases as he grows and he can generate his dinosaur features without changing size. Humungousaur has proven to be durable enough to survive in space for at least a few minutes. A speeding car crashing into him can't hurt him. Humungousaur proved that he is very strong by lifting a building with out increasing his size and throwing it on Ultimate Aggregor, sending him flying in Map of Infinity. Humungousaur is also quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knight's battle horses in Eye of the Beholder. Ben 10 Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Humungousaur was first used in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2. He battled some DNAliens and a Highbreed. *In All That Glitters, Humungousaur appeared. *In Max Out, Humungousaur appeared again. *In Pier Pressure, Humungousaur saved Baz-El from an exploding ship. *In Paradox, Humungousaur saved Hugo from getting sucked into Paradox's time machine. *In Be-Knighted, Humungousaur scared Squire into telling him the truth of the Dragon. *In Darkstar Rising, Humungousaur was defeated by Darkstar. Later, Humungosaur defeated Darkstar. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Humungousaur was used twice by Albedo, once to battled the Forever Knights, and later to battle Ben as Swampfire. Humungousaur was used by Ben to battle Albedo as Negative Jetray. *In Grounded, Humungousaur saved Kevin from a Highbreed. *In Voided, Humungousaur appeared. *In Inside Man, Humungousaur battled some DNAliens. *In Unearthed, Humungousaur battled Tiny. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Humungousaur appeared. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Humungousaur battled Vilgax. *In Simple, Humungousaur appeared. *In Don't Fear the Repo, Humungousaur showed Judge Domstol the Omnitrix's ability to turn Ben into aliens. *In Single-Handed, Humungousaur battled Sunder twice. *In If All Else Fails, Humungousaur appeared. *In Ghost Town, Humungousaur battled an alien in a golf course. *In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Humungousaur appeared. *In Busy Box, Humungousaur battled the Naljian Destructor. *In Primus, Azmuth as Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Humungousaur battled Vilgax. *In Above and Beyond, Humungousaur pretended to capture Max. He was later defeated by the Plumbers' Helpers. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Albedo as Negative Humungousaur confronted Ben as Humungousaur. Negative Humungousaur went ultimate. Humungousaur was defeated Albedo as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Vigax's bioids as thousands of Humungousaurs, many were defeated by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur, but remaining ones managed to tire Negative Ultimate Humungousaur out and defeated him. *Humungousaur returned in Ultimate Alien in Fame, Humgousaur scared some reporters away. *In Duped, Humungousaur battled the Forever Knights. *In Video Games, Humungousaur's attacks were scanned by Oliver Thompson. Humungousaur later failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Too Hot To Handle, Humungousaur battled Surgeon before going ultimate. *In Hero Time, Humungousaur beats Captain Nemesis in a train throwing contest. He later confronts Overlord and goes ultimate. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Humungousaur failed to stop Aggregor from absorbing Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad. *In Map of Infinity, Humungousaur was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Deep, Humungousaur scared away some fish aliens while drowning. *In Where the Magic Happens, Humungousaur was crystalized by Adwaita, so he goes ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Humungousaur was hit by some lasers on planet Perplexahedron. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Humungousaur accidently inhaled some alien drug dust and attacked Gwen. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Humungousaur goes ultimate. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Vulkanus. *In Eye of the Beholder, Humungousaur appeared. *In The Big Story, Clone Ben as Humungousaur failed to capture Jimmy. *In Girl Trouble, Humungousaur battled Antonio before going ultimate. *In Revenge of the Swarm, a tiny dream Humungousaur was defeated by a clone of Victor Valadis. *In The Creature From Beyond, ''Humungousaur battled the Lucubra. *In ''It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Humungousaur battled Animo's mutant frogs. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Humungousaur battled Prisoner 775. 'Appearances' 'Naming and Translations' 'Trivia' *The latest time Humungosaur used his size changing abilities was in Video Games. *Humungosaur is Ben's current favorite alien. *Humungousaur is currently the most used alien. *As well as being the first alien transformed in ''Ultimate Alien'', Humoungosaur is also the first alien used on screen by Albedo and was the first evolved alien seen, again used by Albedo. *In'' Ben 10: Game Creator, Humungousaur's name is misspelled "Humongousaur". *Ultimate Aggregor'' marks the third time Ben has become furious with someone and tried to kill them. The first time was in Darkstar Rising, the second time was in Hero Time and all three times, coincidentally, involved Humungousaur, possibly meaning Vaxasaurians get willing to kill fairly easy. *Humungousaur has been in all the episodes where Ultimate Aggregor got a piece of the Map of Infinity. *Humungousaur's giant form resembles a Stegosaurus Stegosaurus. *Humungousaur is Dee Bradley Baker's favorite alien to voice and the easiest to voice, however though Dwayne says Dee doesn't like doing his voice too much, as it's hard on his throat. *Humungousaur is the only alien from Alien Swarm to appear in Revenge of the Swarm, but only in a dream. *In ''The Creature From Beyond'', it was the second time that Humungousaur hit his head, the first was in ''Duped'' but this time, Ben didn't switch back. *Humungosaur is the only alien to speak a subliminal language, this being "oh truck" from Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. 'See Also' *Humungousaur Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Strength Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Giant Characters Category:Highly durable aliens